


Untitled Mess

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Italiano | Italian, John is too cute, Johnlock - Freeform, Lolwat, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, idk - Freeform, sherlock is a prick
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock è uno studente con troppi ormoni e una cotta che non ha voglia di dimenticare.<br/>John è solo un povero professore vittima del peggior ragazzino in circolazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled Porn on a Desk

**Author's Note:**

> <3

Holmes è sempre stato… strano. Non strano nel senso banale del termine, strano nel senso che qualunque cosa faccia riesce a trovare sempre il modo di farti restare imbambolato come uno stoccafisso per qualche secondo, nell’unico, semplice tentativo di _capire_.  
Oggi non è diverso dalle altre volte.  
“Holmes, posso sapere cosa stai facendo?”  
John Watson, insegnante di biologia fresco di cattedra, si ritrova a spalleggiare la scrivania per vedere lo studente peggiore del suo corso chiudere la porta della classe e bloccarla con una sedia come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
“Lo vede anche lei, professor Watson. Non faccia domande inutili, la prego.”  
E ritorniamo allo sguardo imbambolato, giusto perché l’ovvietà della domanda a lui non appare per niente ovvia. “Holmes, potresti gentilmente spiegarmi - “  
L’altro lo interrompe con uno sbuffo pesante, gli occhi che roteano prima che riprenda a parlare.  
“Lei fa davvero troppe domande che non dovrebbero lasciare la sua bocca, professore.”  
Il ragazzo fa qualche passo, le mani in tasca e il viso alto – John si sente improvvisamente in imbarazzo, e l’indice della mano destra strattona con un po’ di prepotenza il colletto della camicia, perché si sente decisamente senz’aria.  
Quando Sherlock si ferma, il professore riesce a sentire il suo respiro solleticargli il naso. “Se stai cercando di fregarmi i soldi, sappi che ho giusto due sterline per prendere qualcosa ai distributori, non farai un buon affare.”  
“Sa benissimo che non ho bisogno delle sue sterline. Né dei suoi buoni pasto, né delle chiavi della sua macchina. Guidare è noioso, i mezzi pubblici esistono per un motivo, quindi non si preoccupi.”  
John non può trattenersi dal sospirare di sollievo; il suo stipendio non è esattamente in grado di salvarlo da eventuali furtarelli, quindi che tutto rimanga nella sua borsa può essere solo una cosa positiva. “Bene. Posso sapere allora perché siamo chiusi qui dentro?”  
Sherlock sbuffa contrariato, scuotendo la testa e continuando a camminare; poggia il sedere sulla scrivania, divaricando appena le gambe. “Due mesi, quattro giorni e… tredici minuti, più o meno.”  
“… come scusa?”  
“È il momento in cui si è reso conto di non potermi staccare gli occhi di dosso.”  
Non capisce perché, ma improvvisamente la stanza sembra diventare improvvisamente calda. Non calda come può essere una giornata afosa di metà estate, no, calda come stare dentro un forno a duecentoventi gradi.  
Vuole scappare, ma si limita a deglutire e poggiare lo sguardo su – oddio, non ha assolutamente idea di dove guardare.  
“Non andare avanti, Holmes. Non capisco perché tu voglia prendermi per i fondelli, ma sarà meglio che tu la finisca qua, prima che siano probl-“  
“Non dire così, John.” Lo prende in giro; passa un solo secondo e le dita di Sherlock sfilano la cravatta da dentro il suo maglione, attirandolo tra le sue gambe. C’è così poco spazio tra i loro bacini che John non può fare a meno di guardare e a deglutire ancora, rumorosamente. Molto. Rumorosamente. “Non la sto prendendo per i fondelli, sa benissimo che non è nella mia persona fare una cosa del genere.”  
“E allora…”  
“Se sta in silenzio e la smette di interrompermi, magari riesco ad arrivare al punto, non crede?”  
John è pronto a replicare, ma quando Sherlock strattona di nuovo la sua cravatta e il suo equilibrio diventa precario (un po’ come lui, insomma), si chiede se non sia il caso di urlare qualunque cosa, invece di far entrare uno studente neodiciottenne dentro la sua bocca.  
Oh Cristo.  
Protesta appena, agitando le braccia e aggrappandosi alle sue spalle. Sta per fare qualcosa, sente il suo corpo tendersi e prepararsi a fare qualunque cosa pur di portarsi lontano da lì, pur di non macchiarsi di qualche terribile violazione del regolamento scolastico, o morale, o che diavolo sia.  
Però poi Sherlock geme e l’aria calda dei suoi polmoni gli solletica il palato, ed è così giovane, così magro, così bello…  
Lo stringe in vita, senza pensarci troppo. In fondo nessuno li vedrà dalla finestra – terzo piano, albero secolare davanti alla finestra piantato lì apposta per impedire agli studenti di distrarsi e farsi inutili viaggi mentali – e la porta è così ben chiusa che in realtà ha paura di restare chiuso lì per sempre. Ma non gli importa. Quello che gli importa adesso, è che la lingua di Sherlock si sta muovendo, ed è così calda che l’aria si fa improvvisamente irrespirabile. Socchiude le labbra intorno alle sue, seguendo i suoi movimenti e sentendosi estasiato e terrorizzato allo stesso tempo.  
Sherlock Holmes. Lì sulla scrivania. E lui è tra le sue gambe. Dev’essere un sogno.  
“Non abbiamo molto tempo.” Gli sussurra il giovane sulle labbra. “Per oggi dovremo accontentarci, ma se vuole, quando il suo coinquilino non è in casa, posso venire a trovarla. Lei non può venire da me, vivo in una residenza universitaria. Colleghi di mio fratello.”  
Sherlock gli cinge la vita con le gambe, obbligandolo ad aderire al suo corpo. John può sentire distintamente il cavallo dei pantaloni gonfio che struscia contro la sua patta, ed è lì che capisce che non c’è salvezza, che tenderà in ogni modo di mandar via di casa Mike per lasciare spazio a Sherlock, e che l’unica cosa che vorrà nella sua inutile esistenza sarà vederlo nudo e sentirlo gemere e Dio solo sa cos’altro.  
Gli bacia il collo, stringendo la pelle diafana tra i denti e succhiando piano poco sopra la spalla, sicuro che la camicia abbottonata nasconderà tutto.  
“Presto, John, presto…” geme Sherlock nel suo orecchio. Il mondo va improvvisamente a fuoco: le sue dita corrono a sbottonare altri bottoni, e la bocca a mangiare bocconi di pelle candida, la lingua a leccare, gli occhi a guardare, il cervello ad esplodere.  
Non capisce cosa lo ecciti di più, se scoparselo in generale o scoparselo su quella dannata cattedra.  
“Cristo Holmes, piantala, o-”  
O cosa?  
“O cosa? Mi sculaccia? Mi ammanetta? Mi dice che sono cattivo? Posso diventare quello che vuole…” sibila, mentre le mani vanno al cavallo dei pantaloni, stringendo l’erezione da sopra i vestiti. “professor Watson.”  
Dio, suona così sbagliato e così meraviglioso allo stesso tempo.  
Lascia che Sherlock gli sbottoni i pantaloni, che glieli abbassi appena e che lo manipoli come meglio desidera. La sua mano sembra quasi fredda, contro la pelle arrossata della sua erezione. Se la guarda e si lecca le labbra, gemendo appena quando Sherlock muove la mano fino alla punta.  
“Mi piacciono quelli come lei, professore… così grossi, così ben piazzati…”  
“Cristo, stai zitto!”  
“Quando gridi il mio nome, mentre mi sei dentro…” mormora, abbandonando il suo membro per slacciarsi la cinta, “chiamami Sherlock.”  
C’è un’esplosione nel suo corpo. È lontana, sorda, ma vibra per tutto il suo corpo. John non è capace di andare oltre, e prima che Sherlock possa abbassarsi i pantaloni, lui gli si avventa contro, riprendendo le sue labbra e concludendo il lavoro per lui. “Tu chiamami come ti pare.” Gli dice, calandogli i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia.  
Sherlock sorride, soddisfatto. Gli prende una mano e gioca con le dita appena ruvide, prima di schiudere le labbra ed accoglierle dentro la sua bocca calda. Mentre la sua lingua si infila tra gli spazi vuoti, i suoi occhi freddi studiano ogni singolo mutamento nell’espressione di John.  
Circa cinque secondi e…  
“Non ce la faccio più, ti prego.”  
È così gratificante, far cedere un uomo maturo.  
Sherlock lo lascia libero di fare quel che vuole, sporgendo il petto mentre le braccia si flettono all’indietro, cercando appoggio sulla cattedra. Si china appena, sollevando le gambe e flettendole sul petto. “Qui.” Dice, e John sa assolutamente dove guardare.  
Dio, la delizia.  
L’idea che la campanella di fine intervallo possa suonare da un momento all’altro lo terrorizza, così che l’unica cosa che il cervello gli ordina di fare è spingi spingi spingi, ignorando qualunque altro pensiero. John si piega sopra di lui, lasciando che le dita umide forzino la sua apertura, Sherlock che si morde il labbro e poggia i polpacci sulle spalle dell’altro.  
È rovente. Rovente e morbido e meraviglioso. John spinge dentro un dito fin che può, muovendolo velocemente perché non riesce più a trattenersi, perché l’unica cosa che vuole davvero, adesso, è entrargli dentro e scoparselo finché non avrà più fiato in corpo.  
“So che vuole entrarmi dentro. Non si faccia problemi, mi sono preparato prima.”  
Sherlock è andato in bagno, dieci minuti prima che suonasse la prima campanella. Sherlock è andato a prepararsi. Per lui. Sherlock era in bagno probabilmente a novanta con due dita dentro che spingevano solo per lui. Sherlock è uno schifoso calcolatore e a lui non può fregargliene di meno, cazzo.  
Sfila le dita velocemente, appoggiandosi sulla sua entrata e trattenendo il fiato.  
Sherlock non gli da il tempo di godersi il momento; lascia scivolare le gambe alla vita dell’uomo, stringendo forte per farlo entrare con un colpo secco.  
Il gemito che esce dalle labbra di John è lungo ed estasiato. Sherlock è più che soddisfatto dell’operato.  
“Sono il primo vero, professore?” Gli abbraccia il collo, baciandolo sulla mascella mentre l’altro si spinge dentro lui piano, ascoltandolo a tratti. “Lei non ha mai scopato con un uomo, e adesso sta scopando me.”  
John si morde un labbro e annuisce, morendo sulla sua spalla. “Le piace vero? Non sono una donna, sono meglio. Più stretto, più caldo, posso farla morire di piacere, se lo vuole.”  
Sherlock stringe appena le natiche, e John si blocca, assieme al suo respiro.  
“Lo ha sognato così tante volte, vero? Lo hai sognato, John, di mettermi qui sopra e scoparmi come stai facendo ora…”  
John protesta nell’unico modo che conosce, i denti che affondano sul collo e premono per fargli male e impedirgli di parlare ancora. Socchiude gli occhi solo per vedere l’erezione perfetta di Sherlock muoversi assieme alle sue spinte, umido appena sulla punta.  
“Lo puoi toccare, se vuoi.”  
John stringe la stretta sul suo fianco.  
“Toccalo, John.”  
“Stai… zitto.”  
Sherlock ride tra i gemiti bassi, tirando la testa all’indietro per qualche secondo, e John lo odia. Lo odia perché non può permettersi di dargli ordini, lo odia perché cazzo, sì, muore dalla voglia di stringerlo e obbligarlo a venirgli in mano e mille altre cose che la sua testa continua a produrre e di cui ha paura.  
Un brivido gli percorre la schiena, quando le labbra morbide dello studente si poggiano sul suo lobo, liberando un gemito acuto, il suo nome mischiato tra i suoni osceni. “Ti prego John, toccamelo…”  
E lì non resiste più.  
Quando la sua mano avvolge la sua lunghezza, dalle labbra di Sherlock comincia a sgorgare il Paradiso. Lui geme basso, ma è come se fosse dentro una stanza piena di persone che scopano, perché la sua voce penetra nelle orecchie e rimbomba come la pallina di un flipper per tutto il suo corpo, scendendo lungo la spina dorsale per rimbalzare velocemente sul suo dannatissimo pene in quel dannatissimo corpo. “Così, così… è meglio di-“ si interrompe, gemendo sulla bocca. “Meglio di quanto avessi predetto…”  
John non vuole sapere da quanto tempo stesse covando questa cosa.  
Il resto è totale confusione, Sherlock che chiama John, John che chiama Sherlock e si morde le labbra mentre stringe forte il pugno contro il sesso del più giovane – Cristo, diciotto anni e la pelle liscia e bianca e meravigliosa e gli occhi di ghiaccio e la bocca che prima voleva riempire di pugni e che ora invece riempie solo della sua lingua. John sente i muscoli tendersi, mentre i gemiti si fanno disordinati e la mano libera affonda in quei riccioli neri che ha sognato almeno mille volte.  
Gli serve Sherlock, per venire.  
Gli serve Sherlock che lo chiama – lo _invoca_ -, stringendosi alle sue spalle con forza mentre riversa il suo orgasmo nella mano del professore; tiene gli occhi aperti, perché mai e poi mai si perderebbe uno spettacolo del genere. “Sei così bravo…” sussurra, leccandogli il lobo dell’orecchio. “Vienimi dentro, vienimi dentro…”  
E John obbedisce, perché sente che non sarà mai capace di fare altro da quel giorno in poi.

La mano di John trema appena, mentre cerca di centrare la serratura dell’auto con la chiave. Nel suo cervello c’è un continuo scambiarsi di battute che da una parte spera di non sentire mai più.  
La mano sulla spalla gli comunica, invece, esattamente il contrario.  
“Il mio indirizzo.”  
John si gira e lo vede, perfetto, algido, impeccabile. Tiene un biglietto tra indice e medio, e glielo porge, abbozzando un sorriso storto.  
“Sherlock senti…”  
“Mio fratello è odioso, ma è abbastanza influente. Domani l’edificio sarà chiuso per una disinfestazione di cui non ha bisogno. Ovviamente lo so solo io. Quindi, il mio indirizzo.”  
“No Sherlock, io-“  
“Non dica che è stato un errore, sarebbe un banale cliché da film di quarta categoria. E io non sono un attore di quarta categoria. Il mio indirizzo.” Ripete ancora, e John a quel punto si arrende e prende il biglietto, mettendolo subito in tasca.  
Quando rialza il viso, Sherlock è già sparito.


	2. Private lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ripetizioni?”  
> “No, è una scusa come un’altra per scoparla in casa sua.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E due.

“Ripetizioni?”  
“No, è una scusa come un’altra per scoparla in casa sua.” Sherlock si ferma per qualche istante, dando il tempo a John di cambiare colore del viso circa quattro volte – pallido come un cencio, rosso come un pomodoro, viola come una melanzana e verde come… una mela, un kiwi? “Ovviamente intendevo dire ripetizioni perché ho bisogno di ripetizioni, professor Watson.”  
“Ah. Ecco. Io… non saprei, devo-“  
“Ho assolutamente bisogno di rivedere alcune cose di cui ho perso qualche passaggio. Il mio cervello non funziona bene quando perdo passaggi. Certo potrebbe cominciare magari tenendo il suo sedere fermo quando scrive alla lavagna, mi sarebbe di grande aiuto.”  
Sherlock prende la mano dell’uomo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Questo è un anticipo. Essendo un professore suppongo voglia farsi pagare caro. Io la pagherò anche di più. Mercoledì lei ha giorno libero, per cui ci vediamo mercoledì. Alle cinque. Baker Street giusto? Beh non vedo come possa essere altrimenti.”  
Quando Sherlock va via, John rimane imbambolato su quelle spalle che si fanno sempre più piccole man mano che il ragazzo si allontana, ancora frastornato dal fiume di parole. L’uomo china appena il viso e la mascella si blocca quasi vicino allo sterno. Duecento sterline.  
Le cose sono due.  
O ha bisogno di un sacco di lezioni di recupero, o lo ha preso per una prostituta l’alto borgo.  
Spera vivamente che sia la prima.

Quando il campanello suona, il cuore di John salta qualche battito. L’orologio da muro ha appena scoccato le cinque – possibile che si sia appostato dietro la porta aspettando di spaccare il minuto per fare colpo?  
L’idea lo turba abbastanza. Forse anche più di abbastanza.  
Decisamente. Ecco.  
Butta fuori tutta l’aria dai polmoni, pregando Dio che non succeda niente che è già successo altrove. Ricordare quel giorno gli muove tutti i muscoli della schiena – e qualcosa che sta davanti, ma che preferisce saggiamente ignorare. La maniglia cigola come i cardini mentre la porta si apre e Sherlock Holmes mostra il più perfetto dei sorrisi, lui che poggia la mano sulla spalla di John ed entra senza nemmeno chiedere permesso.  
“Oh, immaginavo vivesse in un posto simile.” esclama, sorridendo ampiamente mentre adocchia il divano. “Il suo stipendio non è nulla di che, vero professore?”  
Sente puzza di guai. Guai tremendi. Si schiarisce la voce e chiude la porta, sperando che in condominio non ci sia nessuno. Non ha assolutamente voglia di spiegare eventuali rumori provocati da piatti rotti per il nervoso.  
Sherlock è già accomodato sul divano, la mano che passa languida nel posto affianco. John osserva il soffitto e si da l’in bocca al lupo mentre recupera il libro, prima di sedersi affianco al ragazzo.  
“Voglio solo premettere una cosa, Sherlock.”  
“Sì?”  
“Non sei qui per fare quello che vuoi, sei qui per recuperare lacune, memorizzare e tornare a casa così che i tuoi genitori non siano infelici dello spreco di soldi che avranno fatto se tu non mi seguirai.”  
“Non è un problema. Sono qui per questo.”  
Sembra quasi convinto di quello che sta facendo.  
“Bene. Ora dimmi dove hai problemi.”  
“Anatomia.”  
John sospira e sta per sbattersi una mano in fronte. “Sherlock, se sei qui per –“  
Il giovane lo ignora, cominciando a frugare nello zaino per cercare il suo quaderno. “So che le sembrerà strano, ma non sono così scontato, professor Watson. Lei sta pensando che ora le aprirò il libro a pagina duecentodiciassette, ossia dove inizia il capitolo sull’apparato riproduttore. Come ha potuto vedere, e come le ho ampiamente dimostrato, so benissimo sia come funziona l’apparato riproduttore – nonostante sia quasi certo che non mi servirà mai allo scopo – sia come tranne profitto. Per cui no. Non è il mio problema. Il mio problema sta a pagina trecento due. Apparato cardiocircolatorio.”  
Un sospiro di sollievo scappa dalle labbra di John, che intanto scuote la testa cercando di eliminare parti del discorso che non voleva davvero sentire. “D’accordo…” mormora, aprendo il testo, sperando che tutto ciò non si ripercuota su di lui a breve. “Dov’è il problema?”  
“So le cose basilari, vene cave, sangue arterioso, sangue venoso, capillari e tutto quell’ammasso di roba che entro dieci giorni dimenticherò – e non osi verificarlo, o avrò bisogno di altre ripetizioni. Anche del cuore non mi interessa poi tanto, se a diciotto anni non sai come funziona un cuore è meglio che tu smetta di vivere. Non crede?”  
“Sì, Sherlock. Arriva al punto.”  
“Ciò che mi sfugge è il livello di influenza della pressione sanguigna sul resto del corpo. Sappiamo che una pressione bassa provoca capogiri, sensazione di stanchezza – dev’essere un problema di Anderson, sembra non abbia mai voglia di vivere, e tanto meglio così in realtà – casi isolati di tachicardia. La pressione alta da un mal di testa molto fastidioso dietro la testa, a volte fa sanguinare il naso, e in generale non è affatto simpatica. Mia madre ne soffre. E lei non è affatto simpatica.”  
John solleva la mano e gli fa cenno di calmarsi. È inutile, non riesce a seguirlo, e se continua a parlare a quel ritmo pensa che sarà lui, a ritrovarsi con la pressione arteriosa al massimo per il nervoso. “Rallenta.”  
“Con piacere.” Sherlock si piega appena, appoggiandosi il braccio dietro la schiena di John. “La pressione arteriosa varia secondo cause patologiche, ma può variare anche per altri motivi più futili, giusto?”  
“Certo.”  
John abbassa appena lo sguardo, sospirando piano per non farsi notare. C’è qualcosa che non quadra – perché Sherlock è così vicino, adesso? Perché sente chiaramente il suo braccio poggiarsi sulla schiena? Non osa indagare sulle dita che ogni tanto si muovono, vicinissime al suo sedere.  
“Per esempio, un uomo che vince alla lotteria subisce un forte sbalzo di pressione.”  
“No Sherlock. È solo il suo battito cardiaco che accelera. Non necessariamente vuol dire che abbia la pressione alta.”  
“Ecco, vede, comincia a tornarmi utile…” Voce abbassata, sguardo verso il libro – almeno così John spera. “Dunque il battito accelera, e il sangue viene irrorato ad ogni parte del corpo. In modo rapido. Le emozioni amplificano la corsa del sangue nelle vene e nelle arterie, influenzando il nostro organismo. Giusto?”  
John annuisce, deglutendo. La voce di Sherlock vibra ad ogni parola dentro la sua cassa toracica, mandando in fibrillazione il cuore. Quasi non si rende conto di avere una sua mano sulla coscia, pericolosamente vicina all’inguine.  
“Sì… sì, giusto.”  
“Quindi… il sangue corre al cervello, stimola il sistema nervoso parasimpatico e…”  
Il braccio dietro la sua schiena si è lentamente avvolto attorno alla sua vita, mentre la mano sulla coscia è ferma sul cavallo dei pantaloni. Ci sono cose che John, come insegnante di quella peste, dovrebbe fare quanto meno per preservare la sua integrità mentale, ma è ben cosciente del fatto che, adesso come l’altra volta, non c’è verso di far desistere quel ragazzo dalle sue strane tendenze.  
Un modo come un altro per dire che anche a lui piace, in fondo.  
“Sherlock…”  
“Ah no, non osi interrompermi. Se perdo il filo dovrò cominciare daccapo.” John mostra i segni della sua rassegnazione lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale del divano. “Ottimo… cosa stavo dicendo? Ah sì, il sistema nervoso parasimpatico…”  
John può sentire il respiro di Sherlock sul suo collo, ed è quasi certo che se si piegasse anche solo di pochissimo potrebbe sentire le sue labbra sulla sua pelle. La mano del ragazzo comincia a muoversi piano sul suo basso ventre, a stimolare praticamente ciò che ha trasformato in teoria sulle sue labbra.  
Il professore non può fare a meno di gemere, tentando si sopprimere la voce tenendo il labbro inferiore tra i denti. “… rilascia delle cellule che portano all’allargamento dei corpi cavernosi, lasciando davvero poco spazio alla fantasia. Ah, guardi, i suoi pantaloni sembrano così stretti…”  
“N-non-“  
“Ah, non si preoccupi, professore. Non credo che a qualcuno interessi sapere che il suo pene funziona benissimo. A parte a me, ovviamente.”  
I denti di Sherlock sfiorano la pelle del collo e la mordono appena, scatenando nel corpo di John una serie di piccoli brividi che salgono fino al cervello. Sospira pesantemente un paio di volte, mentre gli occhi scendono a guardare quella mano che si muove dannatamente, fastidiosamente, dolorosamente piano sul cavallo del pantaloni. Può vedere la sua erezione poggiata sulla coscia, sepolta da Sherlock che ogni tanto si ferma, stringendo le dita attorno al suo membro. “Lei è un ottimo esempio pratico della lezione che le ho appena ripetuto, professor Watson.” bisbiglia al suo orecchio.  
John comincia a chiedersi se davvero non lo abbia pagato solo per poter fare la sua piccola dimostrazione. Tuttavia, la domanda acquista scarso interesse quando la mano del giovane preme con un po’ più di forza, fregando contro i tessuti. Gli viene quasi istintivo allargare le gambe, lasciargli lo spazio per scivolare più giù, per andare oltre, per fare quel diavolo che vuole. “Sono così contento che le piaccia.”  
Si guardano per qualche istante, il tempo di capire cosa stia succedendo, prima che Sherlock si avventi sulle sue labbra, stringendo sul suo membro per farlo gemere abbastanza da potersi intrufolare nella sua bocca con la lingua. È un attimo, John che solleva le mani per aggrapparsi all’altro, il cervello che si disconnette totalmente sentendo la bocca, le mani, il corpo premere contro di lui.  
“Professore, è così duro…” mormora Sherlock, con la voce calda e languida, il tono appena più alto giusto per ricordargli che non sono coetanei. Ci sono mille cose che Sherlock vorrebbe dirgli in quel momento, una trafila di pensieri poco consoni ad un rapporto come il loro. Il ragazzo sale a cavalcioni su John, le mani che si congiungono appena sotto l’ombelico dell’uomo, a giocare con la cerniera dei pantaloni. “Non è un problema vero, se le do un po’ di sollievo?”  
John fa no con la testa, gemendo roco.  
Sherlock sorride come se fosse alle giostre. Velocemente abbassa la zip, tanto finalmente a John il sollievo che merita. Gli strappa qualche ansito, la mano che si muove velocemente e si bagna appena prima di abbandonarlo per piegarsi sopra di lui. “Guardami.” Gli ordina mentre si appoggia al muro con una mano.  
Non può certo rifiutare.  
C’è qualcosa di insolitamente eccitante in quello che sta guardando – lui, John Watson, 31 anni ad agosto, che osserva il modo poco aggraziato con cui il suo studente neo maggiorenne si prepara ad accoglierlo dentro di sé. È il movimento contorto del braccio, le labbra appena dischiuse e umide che gli gridano di baciarlo ancora, sono i gemiti brevi e rapidi che gli violano le orecchie, è lui e il suo sedere perfetto e le sue dita dentro di lui.  
Dio, sta per impazzire. Non ci pensa troppo, quando le mani scivolano tra le gambe e stringe entrambe le erezioni, sfregandole tra di loro. Sherlock si inarca ed è meraviglioso – vorrebbe essere in piedi e dalla parte opposta della stanza solo per poterlo vedere aprirsi con le sue stesse dita. “Professore…” geme, la voce carica di una malizia che John non ha mai sentito nemmeno nei sogni più indecenti. Muove le sue mani più in fretta, sentendo la testa leggera. Continuerebbe così per sempre, se Sherlock non lo bloccasse, mano sul petto e sorriso sulle labbra.  
È un essere – odioso, da prendere a calci finché non perde tutti i denti – meraviglioso. Si mette dritto sulle ginocchia, le dita che scivolano fuori dal suo sedere. John lo guarda e si perde nei suoi zigomi alti e arrossati, nella linea perfetta del collo, talmente preso che quando Sherlock si fa scivolare dentro lui lentamente, geme quasi più di sorpresa che di piacere.  
È da subito una confusione di gemiti, mani che affondano nei capelli e il sedere di Sherlock che si muove sempre più veloce, il rumore umido che invade le orecchie di entrambi. “Si muova, professore, si muova…” gli comanda sulle labbra, e lui altro non fa che eseguire, il bacino che perde il controllo e tutto che diventa più intenso, più confuso.  
Il suo cuore batte così forte che lo può sentire confondersi tra i gemiti. Non che gli importi poi tanto.  
Stringe le natiche del ragazzo con forza, seguendo il movimento, allargandolo ancora per accoglierlo meglio. La gola comincia a farsi secca, perché scopare con uno studente è decisamente la cosa migliore che abbia fatto nella sua vita – _grazie Dio, perché è maggiorenne_.  
Rimarrebbe lì dentro per tutta la vita.  
Quando il cervello comincia a smettere di funzionare, John comincia a pregare che non finisca. Le dita affondano nella carne bianca di Sherlock, mentre i gemiti si fanno più forti, più intensi. Vorrebbe trattenersi finché può, ma poi Sherlock si china sulle sue labbra e le lecca, gli dice cose che non osa ripetere, e continua a stuzzicarlo ed accelerare il ritmo, a sbattersi con più forza contro il suo basso ventre finché nessuno dei due ce la fa più. John lo stringe alle spalle, poggiando la testa sul suo petto e venendogli dentro chiamando il suo nome.  
Sherlock lo raggiunge poche spinte dopo, e il suo ventre diventa caldo e appiccicoso.  
Rimangono immobili per qualche secondo, prima che Sherlock rompa il silenzio sogghignando. “Si vergogni, non ha nemmeno usato il preservativo.” lo rimprovera, mordicchiandogli l’orecchio.  
John non ha nemmeno la forza di parlare.

“Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, questo è il mio numero.” gli dice, porgendoli il suo biglietto da visita. Sherlock guarda prima il pezzo di carta, poi l’uomo, poi di nuovo il numero stampato nero su bianco.  
“Oh, stiamo migliorando professore. Certo ancora non ci siamo coi metodi d’abbordaggio, ma si può lavorare.”  
John sospira, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Non mi pare di essere io ad abbordare qui, Sherlock. Ovviamente non chiamarmi per cose idiote. Chiamami se hai cose importanti da chiedermi, cose sulla materia, cose che posso spiegarti con _un foglio e una penna._ ”  
“Noioso.” sbotta, alzando le spalle.  
John è lì per salutarlo, ma Sherlock si allunga sul suo collo, lasciandoci un bacio. “A domani, professore. Ci vediamo mercoledì prossimo.”  
John è combattuto tra due desideri estremamente contrastanti: che mercoledì arrivi presto o non arrivi affatto.  
Fortunatamente ha una settimana di tempo per decidere qual è la scelta migliore.


	3. Untitled Porn on a Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È tutta una schifosa messinscena. Sa benissimo che non vuole che sia l’ultima volta, eppure cerca di darsi dignità, cerca di convincersi che non può continuare così perché, mio Dio, è una cosa abominevole – se qualcuno lo sapesse perderebbe il lavoro all’istante e si ritroverebbe per strada perché non potrebbe pagare l’affitto, e per cosa poi? Per uno strafottuto diciottenne che se lo sta mangiando pezzo per pezzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tre!

Giornata particolarmente afosa di fine maggio.  
John Watson segna mentalmente: mai desiderare una pioggia torrenziale se poi non conosci le conseguenze. Camminare da scuola a casa è una tortura – la sua povera Jimmy, povera berlina di vecchia data, aveva deciso quella mattina di dare forfait con uno sbuffo fumoso, obbligando il suo proprietario a scarpinare per una mezz’ora abbondante prima sotto la pioggia battente, poi avvolto nell’umidità asfissiante.  
Ha la borsa pesante oggi, piena di compiti in classe che non ha assolutamente voglia di correggere. Oltretutto, in mezzo a tutta quella carta ha trovato un terribile foglietto rosa con un cuore disegnato sopra – ha deciso deliberatamente di ignorare ogni scritta e disegno osceno che lo circondasse, perché più ci pensa e più lo stomaco inventa nuove capriole con cui farlo stare male.  
Baker Street è dietro l’angolo, piena di madri che prendono i loro figli dall’asilo e adolescenti che ostentano gambe sottili e abbronzate con uno spray scadente sotto minigonne inguinali. John si passa una mano sul viso, concentrandosi sugli ultimi cinquecento metri di strada da fare; sente il sudore scivolargli in mezzo alla schiena, e pensa intensamente che quando avrà varcato la soglia di casa rimarrà in mutande sul letto per il resto della giornata.  
… ah, no. I compiti in classe.  
Quando finalmente arriva davanti al 221b, John si sente come se fosse arrivata la fine delle sue sofferenze: infila una mano nella borsa, estrae il mazzo di chiavi, e con un sonoro scattare di serratura entra nel pianerottolo, tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Sale gli scalini a due a due, spingendo la porta e… bloccandosi di colpo.  
Conta fino a tre, sbatte gli occhi, li strizza, scuote la testa, e poi richiude senza nemmeno fare un passo per entrare in casa. Probabilmente il caldo gli ha dato alla testa. Si appoggia contro la porta e aspetta, respirando lentamente; palesemente il suo cervello ha bisogno di un attimo di riposo, e lui non ha certo intenzione di negare qualcosa di così importante a una sua parte del corpo.  
Non c’è nessuno in casa. Non c’è _lui_ , in particolar modo.  
Dall’altra parte, la sua allucinazione bussa alla porta. Non può essere vero.  
Riempie i polmoni d’aria e si gira, deciso ad affrontare la stanchezza e ad abbattere quella visione tremenda per cacciarla dal suo appartamento. Quando apre la porta, comunque, la sua forza di volontà vacilla un momento, prima di crollare tristemente sotto lo sguardo attonito di uno Sherlock praticamente nudo.  
Uno Sherlock praticamente nudo nella sua casa.  
Nella. Sua. Ca-  
“Come diavolo sei entrato!” sbraita all’improvviso, rendendosi conto di cosa potrebbe succedere se qualcuno scendesse _casualmente_ le scale proprio in quel momento. Entra dentro sbattendo la porta con forza, tornando ad appoggiarsi – due secondi e, se non si tiene alla maniglia, cade a terra per lo shock.  
Sherlock alza le spalle.  
“Ho detto alla sua domestica che sono suo nipote.” dice semplicemente, alzando appena un sopracciglio: non è sicuro che John abbia compreso ciò che gli è stato detto – la sua mascella continua a chiudersi e aprirsi come se improvvisamente non avesse più il sostegno dei muscoli.  
“… non- non è la mia domestica!” Sbraita, agitando le mani di fronte al viso. “ … e non sei mio nipote, per carità divina, ma chi ci crederebbe!”  
“La sua domestica. Effettivamente è stato un colpo al buio, non pensavo ci sarebbe cascata così facilmente. Evidentemente ha una strana idea sul conto di sua sorella.” Alza le spalle con nonchalance, guardandosi un attimo intorno.  
“Cos-… come fai a-“  
“Sarebbe troppo complicato.”  
John decide che è meglio troncare questo discorso ed iniziarne un altro decisamente più importante. “Perché sei a casa mia. In… mutande.” Mentre parla tiene lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso – viso che in realtà è poi il petto nudo e un po’ i boxer attillati, tanto attillati, dannatamente attillati, così attillati che non ha manco la possibilità di fantasticare su niente.  
… non che sia il momento di fantasticare, comunque.  
“Perché fa caldo? Perché in casa sua non c’è l’aria condizionata? Non è mica colpa mia se il suo stipendio fa schifo, non se la prenda mica con me.”  
John rotea gli occhi, visibilmente stanco. Lascia cadere la borsa sul pavimento, perché almeno quando si avventa su Sherlock non rischia di dover giustificare una marea di compiti in classe stropicciati/strappati/Dio solo sa cos’altro. “Holmes. Cosa. Ci. Fai. Qui.”  
“Volevo solo vederla un po’. Non mi sembra ci sia un cartello fuori dalla sua porta che mi vieta di entrare.”  
Il sorriso affabile che ha sul viso nasconde intenzioni che John non è sicuro di voler sapere. Lascivamente, una mano a fare da perno sulla spalla, Sherlock gli va dietro, abbracciandolo in vita e cominciando ad armeggiare con i bottoni della camicia. “Lei non ha caldo?”  
Scrollatelo. Scrollatelo. _Scrollatelo._  
“Se mi stai addosso non mi aiuti.”  
“Questo lo crede lei.”  
Sherlock fa scivolare piano la camicia lungo le braccia, cominciando a tempestare il collo di piccoli baci. “Sa, da quando abbiamo approfondito la nostra relazione ho un pensiero costante che mi martella la testa…”  
John non sa se sia il caso di indagare o lasciar cadere il discorso. È comunque quasi certo che Sherlock farà di testa sua e continuerà comunque.  
E infatti.  
“Quando sono venuto qui la prima volta” mormora, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e baciandolo dove la mascella incontra l’orecchio, “la prima cosa che ho visto, a parte il suo bel sedere, è stato quel bellissimo tavolo di nocciolo che c’è nella sua cucina. Ne ho uno simile a casa e” La lingua accarezza lenta il lobo, e Sherlock può sentire i brividi sfrecciare sulla pelle del professore; “ogni tanto mi ci piego sopra, e mi viene naturale infilarmi le mani nei pantaloni e chiamare il suo nome…”  
“E…?”  
Si sente stupido per non riuscire a dire altro. Sherlock prende la sua camicia e la lancia contro la poltrona di pelle, spingendo poi lui verso la cucina. “E mi chiedevo se lei, da bravo professore che è, non potesse darmi una mano.”  
Dare una mano. Certo. Con l’erezione che spinge contro i pantaloni – come diavolo fa ad essere duro? Vorrebbe ucciderlo al momento, non scoparselo! – non crede di resistere ancora per molto.  
Che uomo triste.  
“Una mano?”  
Sherlock lo abbandona per portarsi davanti al tavolo, le mani che armeggiano coi pantaloni di John. “L’eccitazione la rende lento, professor Watson. Si rilassi, non sono qui per mangiarla.”  
Ah no? Allora ha proprio mancato il punto della questione.  
Quando la mano del ragazzo entra nei suoi pantaloni (non riesce mai a togliersi dalla testa, quando si tratta di Sherlock, che quella nelle sue mutande è la mano di un diciottenne fresco di compleanno, che quello che si appresta a farsi è il corpo di un diciottenne fresco di compleanno, che si sta letteralmente facendo fottere da un diciottenne fresco di compleanno; in poche parole, è un emerito idiota, e la cosa non gli crea neanche tanti problemi ) il fiato gli si mozza in gola, liberando la sua mente da pensieri inutili - _E adesso come farò a correggere i compiti dei miei studenti su questo tavolo? Non ce la posso fare._  
La mano frega lenta, obbligandolo a tenere la bocca aperta.  
“Non le piace l’idea di aiutarmi, professore? Se mi risponde di no, prove palesi della sua situazione mentale potrebbero portarmi a non crederle.”  
Si maledice per essere così debole alla carne. Si lascia cullare dalla mano di Sherlock, lascia che lo faccia diventare più duro, che gli faccia ribollire il desiderio nelle vene e poi senza curarsi troppo lo prende per le spalle e lo sbatte contro il tavolo, chinandosi per sfilargli le mutande.  
“L’ultima volta, ti prego, non tornare più.” gli dice, stringendo i denti.  
Sherlock sorrise e si gira il tanto giusto per baciargli il naso.  
È tutta una schifosa messinscena. Sa benissimo che non vuole che sia l’ultima volta, eppure cerca di darsi dignità, cerca di convincersi che non può continuare così perché, mio Dio, è una cosa abominevole – se qualcuno lo sapesse perderebbe il lavoro all’istante e si ritroverebbe per strada perché non potrebbe pagare l’affitto, e per cosa poi?  
Per uno strafottuto diciottenne che se lo sta mangiando pezzo per pezzo.  
Lo prepara quasi con rabbia, soffocando l’altro sotto il suo peso. Sherlock ghigna, riesce a vedere l’angolo della bocca sollevato in un sorriso affatto rassicurante.  
Sarà contento, questa volta. Accontentato così senza tante storie.  
“Ah, professore… era così tanto che volevo sentirla così…” mugola Sherlock contro il legno appena graffiato, girando più che può la testa per non perdersi lo spettacolo. Allarga appena le gambe, chiedendosi quand’è che il suo amato docente perderà la testa e smetterà di muovere le dita per sostituirle a qualcosa di meglio.  
Non ci vuole poi tanto, alla fine. Basta un gemito di troppo, un nome scappato per caso – “Ah, John, John, entrami dentro…” – e via, la bomba esplode e la testa non ragiona più.  
John si piega su di lui stringendogli i fianchi, e adesso chi pensa più. È quasi sicuro che lascerà dei segni sul corpo di quel ragazzo; lo spinge a sé affondando le unghie nella sua carne, mentre la bocca si riempie dei gemiti forti di entrambi, e al diavolo la signora Hudson, in fondo non è mai stato un problema il suo orientamento sessuale.  
Sherlock lascia ondeggiare il suo sedere all’aria, andandogli incontro mentre le mani si artigliano al legno, come se John dovesse strapparlo da lì da un momento all’altro. Il rumore dei piedi del tavolo che sbattono con forza contro il pavimento rimbomba nelle orecchie di entrambi, assieme al suono dei loro gemiti, dei loro sì continui, dei loro ancora, oddio, ancora, ti prego. Ogni sensazione è amplificata dal caldo appiccicoso, dalle gocce di sudore che scivolano sulla pelle e tendono i nervi, facendo affluire verso il basso i pensieri assieme al sangue. Le spinte si fanno sconnesse come i gemiti, le parole che escono dalla bocca come lettere senza un legame; il sì diventa un gemito spezzato da un altro gemito, il nome di Sherlock un rantolo sommesso mentre John si svuota dentro di lui, sfinito dalla giornata, sfinito dalla sorpresa, sfinito da quel sedere divino che, è inutile cercare di nasconderlo, continuerebbe a scopare ogni volta che l’altro ha voglia.  
È perduto per sempre.  
Quando anche Sherlock viene, John lascia che il suo corpo si accasci sopra il suo, a premere ancora contro il tavolo. Il ragazzo ride, piegando un braccio per toccarlo – lo accarezza sul gomito, impossibilitato a fare altro. I loro respiri pesanti si mescolano sopra il nocciolo pallido, più colorato dove la faccia di Sherlock preme.  
Rimangono così finché il calore non scende, e respirare non sembra più una missione impossibile.  
“… se vuoi,” mormora poi John, per spezzare il silenzio. “se vuoi puoi restare con me, oggi. Finché vuoi.”  
Sherlock socchiude gli occhi e annuisce, pienamente soddisfatto del suo operato.


	4. Flickering lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Passa a casa, stasera. Verso le sei. - JW”  
> Non c’è scritto nient’altro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quattro \o\

“Passa a casa, stasera. Verso le sei. - JW”  
Non c’è scritto nient’altro. Sherlock arriccia il naso e rilegge il messaggio più volte, ripassando mentalmente la giornata appena trascorsa. Non lo ha incrociato – giorno libero per il mittente, giorno stupido e inutile che non permette a Sherlock di divertirsi a dovere -, per cui non può essere davvero arrabbiato per qualcosa. E ieri lo ha lasciato con un bacio sulle labbra e non gli ha neanche strizzato il sedere a dovere, e lui ha accettato di buon grado le sue attenzioni e se n’è andato barcollando come suo solito, per cui insomma…  
Il professor Watson non lo ha mai invitato di sua spontanea volontà nel suo appartamento. E non che Sherlock non sia felice della cosa, anzi; il problema è che non capisce il perché.  
E lui odia non capire.  
“Perché?” gli chiede quindi, digitando velocemente sulla tastiera. Spera che gli risponda entro i prossimi cinque minuti, perché non è davvero una persona che ama aspettare, specie se è qualcosa che gli riguarda.  
Ma il professore non risponde né dopo cinque minuti, né dopo dieci, né dopo due ore.  
Sherlock scrolla le spalle davanti allo schermo e decide che in fondo non gli dispiace, andare a trovare il suo professore preferito. Spera solo che ne valga la pena.

Batte nervosamente il piede per almeno un minuto davanti al 221b di Baker Street, fissando il bronzo del portone scuro con apprensione. L’orologio sul suo polso batte le cinque e cinquantasei, e si sente quasi un cerebroleso a chiedersi se sia meglio aspettare che, da qualche parte lì vicino, suonino le campane. Alzando lo sguardo all’appartamento al primo piano non riesce a vedere le luci dell’interno, e per un momento si ritrova a domandarsi se per caso non abbia sbagliato – magari il messaggio non era per lui, magari il professore non è ancora tornato, magari ci ha ripensato e ha deciso di non farsi trovare, di nascondersi sotto il letto e aspettare che il pericolo passi.  
In fondo glielo ha sempre detto, che gli incute un po’ di timore.  
Sherlock decide che deve smetterla di comportarsi come una ragazzina, per cui si sistema la camicia e si schiarisce la voce, prendendo coraggio. Afferra il battente, preparandosi a bussare, ma il portoncino si apre sotto le sue mani, le scale appena illuminate sul pianerottolo del primo piano.  
Sherlock entra, sospirando. “Professore?” chiama, ma non sente risposta.  
Si appoggia al corrimano, salendo piano le scale. La luce sul pianerottolo è flebile, tremula, vibra come se ci fosse qualcuno a soffiarci sopra, vibra assieme ai suoi passi scricchiolanti, il legno vecchio di chissà quanti anni. Sherlock prova di nuovo a chiamare il padrone di casa, ma il silenzio rimane immutato. Bussa piano sulla porta d’ingresso, trovando anche quella aperta; cigola appena mentre la mano preme sul legno, permettendogli di metter piede nel salone – una scatola di fiammiferi, l’odore appena acre della carbonella sbriciolata sul pavimento.  
“Vieni.”  
Sherlock sussulta appena sentendo la voce del professore, ma si sente rincuorato dal saperlo a pochi metri da lui. Sorridendo un poco, si avvicina con passi leggeri, la sagoma dell’uomo in controluce davanti al camino acceso. È chino su qualcosa, vede le sue braccia muoversi, ma la sua schiena nasconde tutto.  
“Siediti qui.” gli dice, voltandosi a guardarlo con il sorriso sulle labbra, mentre la mano destra batte sul pavimento; gli fa uno strano effetto vederlo rilassato, di solito lo guarda col viso pieno di esasperazione.  
Forse sente di avere la situazione sotto controllo – in fondo è lui che lo ha chiamato, e già solo questo ha ha lasciato Sherlock totalmente spiazzato. Si piega sul pavimento, perdendosi a guardare per il fuoco, il suono leggero di un accendino che si attiva.  
“Come mai sono qui?” chiede, senza guardarlo.  
Lo sente ridere, uno sbuffo caldo che si perde nel fuoco. Lo vede sollevare le braccia con la coda dell’occhio, e quando si volta verso di lui Sherlock si muove come fosse il suo riflesso, bloccandosi mentre lo guarda negli occhi, tra le mani, negli occhi.  
“Buon compleanno.”  
Se n’era totalmente scordato.  
Il suo stupido professore gli sorride gentile, porgendogli una cupcake al cioccolato. La candela azzurra si sta sciogliendo lentamente, la fiamma che traballa appena mentre lui respira.  
“Puoi esprimere un desiderio. Ma cerca di non farne di troppo costosi. O sconci, perché non sono sicuro che poi si avvererà, altrimenti.”  
Sembra un bambino di cinque anni. Si chiede quando sia successo che sia riuscito ad ammorbidirlo come un pezzo di burro al sole.  
In fondo, è più o meno la stessa cosa che è successa a lui.  
Sherlock riempie i polmoni d’aria, soffocando la fiammella sotto il suo desiderio più infame, avere quell’uomo troppo lento e troppo stupido e troppo adorabile alla sua mercé per tutta la vita, perché lo adora da morire, e non crede di poterne più fare a meno. Toglie la candela e prende il dolce dalle mani dell’uomo, dandogli un morso prima di chinarsi sulle sue labbra screpolate e invitanti, prima di baciargliele e lasciare che la lingua sporca di cioccolata scivoli dentro la sua bocca, chiedendogli il suo primo regalo di compleanno.  
Il professore mugola sorpreso, rispondendo quasi all’istante – e Sherlock sente che il suo desiderio sta già venendo esaudito.  
Non potrebbe passare compleanno migliore.


	5. Turn-ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sente i muscoli di John tendersi, e lui ne è estremamente deliziato. Non gli ci vuole tanto, prima di prendere il libro e buttarlo pericolosamente vicino al camino per mettersi al suo posto, divaricando le gambe di John per stare in mezzo. “La aiuterò io a rilassarsi.” continua, prima di poggiare le labbra sulle sue, la lingua che lo accarezza per chiedergli di entrare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinque \\*O*/

Sherlock mastica la penna con insistenza, la plastica trasparente che scricchiola pericolosamente tra i suoi denti. Non ha alcuna intenzione di seguire la lezione, oggi, e per una volta non è nemmeno colpa sua.  
John Watson, a suo parere, è figlio del Diavolo. Un Diavolo che ha deciso di rendere il suo sedere eccessivamente attraente, quella mattina più d’ogni altro giorno.  
Si toglie la penna dalla bocca, leccandosi le labbra. Non ha idea di come farà a tornare a casa con quel chiodo fisso in testa – vorrebbe prendergli le natiche e strizzarle e premerlo contro il muro solo per sentire quella voce così ferma diventare un cumulo di brividi bollenti sotto i suoi tocchi.  
Il professore si volta per osservare le facce dei suoi studenti, per capire se sono riusciti a cogliere almeno vagamente qualunque cosa lui abbia detto, e Sherlock ne approfitta immediatamente, agganciando il suo sguardo, sorridendo felino ed ammiccando appena. L’altro si blocca, arrossisce sulla punta delle orecchie, e si rigira.  
Perfetto.

“Professore.” dice quando ormai tutti sono fuggiti dall’aula, avvicinandosi con un libro sottomano – prima regola, mostrarsi totalmente disinteressato all’approccio sessuale. La preda non deve sentirsi minacciata, deve sentirsi a proprio agio nel suo habitat.  
Come se quell’uomo non lo conoscesse abbastanza, comunque.  
“Dimmi, Sherlock.” dice lui, lo sguardo chino sulla sua borsa mentre mette in ordine i libri, gli appunti, gli occhiali da vista. Sherlock vorrebbe dirgli _“Mi guardi, grazie.”_ , ma si limita a schiarire la voce e a prendere una posizione rilassata.  
Seconda regola, non fare pressione. Scappano sempre, altrimenti.  
“Ho perso un passaggio nella sua ultima spiegazione.”  
Ecco, questa è un’ottima tecnica per attirare l’attenzione. Watson solleva un momento il viso, guardandolo e passandosi la lingua tra le labbra secche come fa sempre, sempre, _semprissimamente sempre._  
“Quale passaggio?”  
“Se mi ricordassi, mi affiderei a internet piuttosto che disturbarla, professore.” Sorride, mostrando appena i denti, il libro stretto attorno alla mano. Terza regola, mostrarsi disponibile. “Volevo chiederle se può darmi una lezione privata. Ovviamente la pagherò, non è un problema. Stasera.”  
Sherlock vede distintamente le sue pupille farsi appena più dilatate, la lingua che passa _di nuovo_ tra le labbra. Paura? Eccitazione? Probabilmente il caro professore sa a cosa sta per andare incontro.  
In fondo non può dirgli di no.  
E infatti, quello deglutisce, tornando a sistemare la sua roba. “Stasera dici? Stasera non è un po’-“  
“Professore, il trimestre sta finendo. Ho seriamente bisogno che lei mi spieghi meglio le malattie cromosomiche al più presto, perché ho un cervello potente, ma che ha bisogno di tempo.”  
Tutte palle.  
Tuttavia, John sospira e chiude la borsa con un clic. “D’accordo”, e la sua voce ha una nota di rassegnazione che fa correre un brivido di piacere lungo la schiena del ragazzo. “Stasera sia. Ricordi dove-“  
“Non potrei mai dimenticare dove abita, professore.”  
Quarta regola, mai tradire l’emozione con la voce tremolante di qualunque cosa possa mettere la preda in crisi. Le orecchie di John si fanno scarlatte e ops, Sherlock si è lasciato scappare un tono un po’ troppo alludente, ma insomma, la regola quattro è la classica regola a cui tutti trasgrediscono sempre.  
“Beh, oh. Bene. Allora a stasera.”  
È così impacciato che fa fatica a trattenersi. Sherlock osserva il professor Watson afferrare il manico della sua borsa e uscire di fretta dalla stanza, e sul suo volto si allarga un sorriso che non preannuncia assolutamente nulla di buono.  
Non per il caro professor Watson, almeno.

Sherlock decide che non ha bisogno di dare al suo professore preferito un qualche preavviso, uno stupido sms per dirgli che arriverà in dieci, venti, trenta minuti, no. Suona direttamente al campanello, a un orario improponibile – in lontananza, il terzo rintocco delle diciannove si sperde nell’aria con una eco sfumata.  
Il professor Watson non è molto rilassato, quando gli apre la porta, anzi.  
“Ti sembrava brutto darmi un colpo di telefono?”  
“Sapeva che sarei arrivato,” risponde con lo sguardo basso e la borsa su una spalla, “perché sprecare dei soldi per avvisarla? Mi faccia entrare, fa freddo.”  
John si scosta, facendogli spazio. L’indice di Sherlock si aggrappa alla cravatta rossa, allentando il nodo mentre comincia a salire le scale verso l’appartamento.  
Il piano sta andando alla perfezione.  
Il ragazzo poggia la borsa e la giacca sul pavimento, correndo al caminetto. Tende subito le mani avanti per scaldarsi, battendo i piedi velocemente per riattivare la circolazione dove il freddo s’è mangiato le dita. Watson entra pochi secondi dopo, sbuffando mentre gli occhi cadono a terra. “Potresti almeno avere la decenza di non disseminare la tua roba per casa mia.”  
“Suvvia, professore, non se la prenda. Non le fa bene alla salute.”  
Il sospiro rassegnato alle sue spalle gli fa segnare un altro punto sul suo ipotetico tabellone.  
Sente l’uomo trafficare con della cartaccia che non gli servirà mai, e sorride nel pregustarsi il momento. Si volta con le mani dietro la schiena, fregandole tra di loro per scaldarle.  
Deve avere ancora un po’ di pazienza.  
“Tu, non mi fai bene alla salute.” risponde l’altro, prendendo i libri sotto il braccio e portandoli sul pavimento. “Su, siediti. Cominciamo a vedere cosa non hai capito, altrimenti non riesci a tornare a casa, poi.”  
“Veramente ho detto che sarei rimasto qui, per la notte. Ai miei va bene, andrà bene per forza anche a lei.” Sherlock osserva la faccia dell’altro impallidire, e per un attimo prova a indovinare se il motivo sia la sua presenza in casa fino al giorno successivo o l’idea di contraddire i suoi genitori.  
In ogni caso, a lui va di lusso. In verità i suoi genitori non sanno niente, ma questo è un dettaglio trascurabile.  
“… mi dicevi, le malattie cromosomiche.” sospira alla fine, sedendosi sul tappeto.  
Sherlock gli lascia credere di avere campo libero; John prende il libro e lo sfoglia lentamente, indicando i disegni esplicativi con l’indice, senza osare guardarlo. Sherlock annuisce, affianco a lui, ma non gli presta particolare attenzione. Insomma, non ha bisogno di ripetizioni, sapeva tutto prima ancora di mettere piede in classe.  
Lo sta solo facendo sentire a suo agio.  
Il ragazzo lascia scivolare ancora il nodo della cravatta, finché non ha più sento che esista. Con uno strattone lo fa sciogliere del tutto, per ritrovarsi a giocare poi con uno dei due lembi. Sorride, avvicinandosi ancora un poco. Poggia la testa sulla sua spalla, sfiorandogli il braccio, e il suo amato professore si blocca per un secondo. Lo guarda, _uno, due, tre, quattro_ , e poi si dedica nuovamente al libro, anche se la sua voce ora trema un po’.  
Sherlock gli accarezza il polso, soddisfatto. Sente chiaramente i pensieri del professore roteare senza sosta nella sua testa – c’è un “Non dovevo dargli retta”, un “Dannato ragazzino”, un “Mio dio, smettila di toccarmi”, forse un “vattene, vattene, vattene” che si sta facendo però sempre più debole.  
Sherlock sorride.  
“Cosa mi sa dire sulla sindrome di Turner?”  
John si massaggia la fronte, sospirando. “Non ne ho ancora parlato, Sherlock. Una cosa alla volta.”  
Una cosa alla volta.  
La cravatta scivola dal suo collo, e Sherlock ringrazia il professore per non volerlo guardare in faccia, perché così può lavorare senza essere disturbato. Ama sentire la voce dell’adulto incrinarsi ad ogni minimo tocco, ama vederlo allontanare il braccio per poi lasciarsi recuperare senza troppa fatica. Sherlock si attorciglia un momento la cravatta attorno al polso, decidendo che forse ora può anche smettere di recitare la parte dell’imbecille e passare all’azione.  
La presa sul braccio dell’uomo si fa più decisa, il sorriso che si allarga mentre allunga il viso sul libro. “Mh. Questo non l’ho capito bene.” esclama, puntando l’indice su un diagramma. Ma prima che John possa aprire bocca, Sherlock muove il dito sulla pagina, e poi sulla coscia, fermandosi vicino all’inguine. Il professore fa per parlare, ma Sherlock lo zittisce all’istante. “Non si sforzi di spiegarmelo. La vedo stanca, credo abbia bisogno di riposare un momento.”  
E non sono passati nemmeno venti minuti.  
Sente i muscoli di John tendersi, e lui ne è estremamente deliziato. Non gli ci vuole tanto, prima di prendere il libro e buttarlo pericolosamente vicino al camino per mettersi al suo posto, divaricando le gambe di John per stare in mezzo. “La aiuterò io a rilassarsi.” continua, prima di poggiare le labbra sulle sue, la lingua che lo accarezza per chiedergli di entrare.  
“Sherlock, Sher-“ tenta di protestare l’altro, ma l’altro ne approfitta, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e spingendolo contro la sua bocca - Dio, quanto gli piace. Sente un brivido di piacere, mentre John tenta di divincolarsi, di allontanarlo per riprendere fiato; gli morde il labbro piano e la lingua continua ad accarezzarlo, mentre con le mani scivola dietro le braccia, gioca con le sue mani, avvicinandole.  
“S-Sherlock, smettila.”  
La voce del professore è ferma, o almeno, è quello che lui spera. Sherlock sorride come un gatto, facendo cenno di no con la testa, prima di baciargli la mascella, l’orecchio, il collo. Lo mordicchia e lo lecca, le dita che intanto si aggrappano alla cravatta e la sciolgono dal braccio, facendola passare piano tra i polsi dell’uomo. “Non si preoccupi professore, è solo una piccola pausa.”  
Quando John si accorge che qualcosa lo stringe sui polsi, è già troppo tardi. Sherlock ha già fatto due, forse tre giri, e annoda la cravatta senza troppa fatica, premendogli sul corpo per non farlo muovere troppo. Fa niente se non è d’accordo, a Sherlock i pantaloni sono stretti da quando s’è seduto affianco all’uomo (o forse da prima, non ne è davvero sicuro), e ora sentire la sua erezione sfregare contro la pancia del suo professore preferito lo sta facendo diventare impaziente.  
Ci fantastica su da tutto il giorno, e internet chiaramente dice che non ascoltare il proprio corpo fa sempre male, per cui…  
“Dio, lei è fantastico.” Dice Sherlock sulla pelle calda dell’altro. Si rimette dritto sulla schiena, leccandosi le labbra mentre lo _studia_ \- il viso rosso, gli occhi lucidi, le gambe meravigliosamente divaricate mentre le braccia si dimenano per liberarsi. “Non ci provi. Ho imparato sui libri. Nodi che lei non sa neppure che esistono.”  
“Sherlock, liberami subito o-“  
“O cosa? Mi mette una nota? Non sia stupido, professore, non siamo a scuola, non può punirmi con questi modi subdoli.” John si morde il labbro e Sherlock incassa un’altra vittoria. “Non si preoccupi, le piacerà.”  
Un altro brivido che scuote entrambi per motivi diversi. La lingua che scorre sul collo del professore è bollente, lascia una scia umida fino al colletto della camicia – i bottoni saltano dalle asole come niente, come se l’indumento volesse assecondare le voglie di Sherlock, dar spazio alla sua bocca. John si inarca, mentre Sherlock prosegue ancora, tracciando percorsi caldi fino al petto, quando la bocca si chiude attorno a un capezzolo e lo lecca amorevolmente, l’altra mano impegnata ad accarezzargli la pancia morbida. Sorride felino, Sherlock, ogni volta che John china la testa e geme piano, ogni volta che tenta di soffocare il piacere che via via si fa più forte tenendo il labbro tra i denti. Lascia che una mano scivoli tra le gambe del professore, a premere lentamente sul rigonfiamento ancora un po’ molle. “Lo so che sta apprezzando, professore. Non si deve trattenere.”  
“T-Tu non entrerai mai più in questa casa.” ringhia appena John. Entrambi sanno che non terrà fede alla sua parola.  
Sherlock abbandona il petto dell’uomo per appoggiarsi alle sue spalle, spingendolo appena contro il divano. “Un momento.” dice mentre l’altro, ripresosi un attimo, ricomincia ad agitare le mani per cercare di sciogliere il nodo che sta permettendo il compimento di quello scempio. Sherlock ride ancora, a labbra strette, mentre gioca con la cintura dei pantaloni di lui. “E la smetta di agitarsi per nulla, quanto rumore.” L’elastico delle mutande del professore è spaventosamente tirato, la punta del suo sesso che sbuca appena dall’intimo. “E poi è palese che le piaccia, quindi si goda il momento.”  
Non gli da il tempo di rispondere che con un gesto veloce scarpe e calze sono già vicino al povero libro, i pantaloni e l’intimo bloccati alle ginocchia. John geme frustrato, premendo la schiena contro la pelle del divano, e quasi grida quando Sherlock, senza preavviso, butta via gli ultimi indumenti e gli prende le gambe aprendogliele, facendolo scivolare verso di lui. Il professore arrossisce di botto, imbarazzato dalla posizione – sente la sua erezione accarezzargli la pancia nuda, la punta appena umida che lo accarezza sopra l’ombelico. Le braccia si tendono, si agitano, e lui spalanca gli occhi quando vede la nuvola di riccioli neri abbassarsi velocemente sul suo basso ventre. Sherlock avvolge il suo sesso con la mano, dando uno, due colpi di polso, e John mormora qualcosa tra i mugolii sommessi. Ma non ci vuole tanto, prima che l’aria scappi via dai suoi polmoni, lasciando spazio a un gemito strozzato e alla testa che cerca supporto nel divano, mentre Sherlock gli spalanca di più le gambe, facendolo scivolare ancora un poco, facendolo poggiare sulle sue spalle. Un respiro profondo, e Sherlock poggia le labbra tra le sue natiche, la lingua che spinge piano dentro di lui – potrebbe registrarlo, fargli un video, imprimere la sua voce nel telefono.  
Il giorno in cui Sherlock Holmes è riuscito a capovolgere il mondo – e tutto il resto.  
Sente il corpo del professore tendersi, le cosce farsi dure; sente che lui vorrebbe aggrapparsi a qualcosa e invece no, non può, perché è più bello così, più bello vederlo rosso e inerme imprecare di tanto in tanto con la lingua tra i denti. E il ragazzo spinge e l’altro urla, e così per minuti, tempo che scorre troppo in fretta per Sherlock, troppo lento per John.  
Mentre si intrufola più in fondo con la lingua, Sherlock comincia a slacciarsi i pantaloni per darsi un po’ di respiro. Gioca con l’apertura del professore, allargandola con le dita, accompagnando la lingua. Si sente già pulsante tra le gambe, e per quanto vorrebbe trattenersi per sempre tra le gambe di John, decide che non può continuare, o esploderà senza essersi goduto il momento. Sollevandosi appena, continua a tenere le gambe di John sulle sue spalle, e abbozza un sorriso – l’ennesimo sorriso che a John fa venire i brividi (che poi siano di orrore o piacere, ormai non ne tiene più conto).  
“Si rilassi, professore.” ordina, sollevandosi col busto e rendendo la posizione di John, se è possibile, ancor più indecente; gli accarezza la coscia piano, mentre con la mano libera si posiziona, la punta del suo sesso che preme contro l’apertura umida del suo professore. John si morde il labbro, mentre Sherlock scivola in lui, respirando forte mentre scivola lentamente dentro di lui.  
Aveva pensato sarebbe stato fantastico, ma non fino a quel punto. John cede bene sotto la sua spinta – non è la prima volta che sta sotto, perché quando c’è stato lui, la prima volta, non era stato così facile per John farsi spazio nel suo corpo – e sospira ad ogni piccolo movimento, le mani dietro la schiena che si stringono a pugno, rendendo le nocche pallide. Sherlock gli da il tempo di abituarsi, abbassa lo sguardo per guardare tra le gambe di entrambi, il suo sesso che scompare quasi completamente dentro il corpo del professore. Lo guarda, leccandosi le labbra. “Dio, dovrebbe vedersi.” dice, e per un momento è di nuovo tentato di prendere il telefono e immortalare il momento.  
Per fortuna di John, Sherlock sa che non è il momento di fare qualunque cosa che non sia cominciare a muovere il bacino, aggrapparsi alle gambe di John e stringersele attorno al collo. C’è il rumore umido dei loro corpi che si scontrano a riempire i buchi lasciati dai loro respiri rapidi, dai gemiti sommessi di John e quelli più acuti di Sherlock, c’è il rumore umido dei baci che il più giovane lascia vicino alla bocca dell’altro, mentre si piega di più, mentre lo apre per affondare totalmente e ripetutamente in lui.  
Dovrebbe farlo più spesso. È una sensazione di totale onnipotenza, meravigliosa. Guarda il professore in volto e legge i suoi pensieri sugli occhi stretti, sulle guance arrossate e la fronte appena sudata; sa che sta ripetendo mentalmente, mille volte, che è già tanto quello che fanno di solito, mentre questo va troppo oltre, troppo, troppo, _”Mi sto facendo inculare da un ragazzino, Dio santissimo.”_ o qualcosa del genere.  
Sherlock comincia a sentire la sua erezione pulsare, quando la bocca diventa incapace di restare chiusa, obbligata ad emettere gemiti e sospiri profondi. Si china sulle labbra di John e lo bacia con forza, la lingua che struscia contro l’altra e il ritmo delle spinte che si fa sempre più forte, più veloce, e Sherlock non riesce più a far niente, solo a vedere bianco, solo a soffocare un gemito alto sulla spalla dell’altro, mentre il suo orgasmo si riversa dentro John, caldo, violento.

Quando Sherlock lo libera, John vorrebbe strozzarlo, riesce a leggerglielo chiaramente negli occhi. Il ragazzo gli offre una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, ma lui la snobba, senza guardarlo.  
“Si vergogna?” chiede all’improvviso, sedendosi dietro di lui, prendendoselo tra le gambe. John non risponde. “Non sia stupido. È stato meraviglioso per entrambi.” e sorride, abbassando lo sguardo sulla maglia sporca, cachemire che sarà costretto a buttare, se la macchia non se ne andrà subito. Sherlock si china sull’uomo, baciandolo dietro all’orecchio. “Sinceramente non vedo l’ora di rifarlo.” e John vibra sotto le sue mani, deglutendo sonoramente – il suo professore stupido.  
“Sei un idiota.” gli risponde soltanto, chiudendo gli occhi. Come se avesse voglia di combattere ancora contro un demonio del genere.  
Un’altra spunta sul solito, ipotetico tabellone della vittoria.


	6. Take your time to mess with my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guarda nuovamente la cartella al suo fianco, e improvvisamente sente un sapore amaro in bocca, una sensazione fastidiosa che comincia rapidamente a mangiargli il cuore. Scuote la testa nel disperato tentativo di togliersi dalla mente il pensiero che sta prendendo forma, perché ha promesso a se stesso che avrebbe preso le dovute distanze dal problema più grosso della sua vita, e non ha intenzione di caracollare proprio in quel momento.  
> Dio, Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \o\ Sei

Questa fic è nata per colpa di un esame. Questa fic doveva essere di 3k, perché a ogni voto corrispondevano cento parole, e questo voto alla fine è stato un 30. E facciam finta che le 1k extra siano la lode. Mia, perché sono un biscotto alla crema pasticcera. <3 Ad ogni modo, altre avventure per il professor John Watson, stavolta con l'aggiunta di - udite udite - SENTIMENTO. O/! Questa è davvero l'ultima AU scolastica che ho scritto, per il resto venite pure a cercarmi [a casa mia](http://milk-bubble.livejournal.com/), vi offrirò un caffè, un pezzo di torta e tante fic. <3

 

 

John è immerso nel traffico pomeridiano, reso lento dalla pioggia improvvisa che sembra rovesciarsi solo nell’incrocio tra Marylebone road e Baker Street: davanti ai suoi occhi c’è un cumulo di macchie colorate, che prende definizione ogni volta che il tergicristalli spazza via l’acqua per quei pochi secondi. Stringe il volante sbattendoci sopra la testa e chiedendosi se riuscirà a rientrare a casa prima che l’ora di pranzo diventi l’ora di cena, considerando che l’orologio batte già le due e mezza e non sembra si fermerà molto presto. Ogni tanto suona il clacson, preso dalla disperazione del momento, ma se ne pente quando il gesto da il via a una catena di rumori troppo forti e fastidiosi persino per la sua testa. Si arrende al fatto che rimarrà bloccato in mezzo alla strada a tre chilometri da casa, e in fondo non è colpa di nessuno – oh, al Diavolo, la colpa qualcuno ce l’ha per forza – ma lui ha avuto una giornata davvero, davvero pesante, e l’unica cosa che vuole adesso è entrare nel suo appartamento, prepararsi un’insalata di pollo e poltrire sul divano finché non inizierà EastEnders.  
Peccato che nessuno ascolti mai i suoi desideri.  
Guarda oltre il parabrezza bagnato, il tergicristalli che va invano su e giù e nasconde a intermittenza il semaforo, rosso, rosso, verde, verde, ma nessuno si muove. La strada è diventata quasi sinonimo del casino che ha nel sedile affianco, un cumulo di verifiche della classe dell’ultimo anno che dovrà correggere entro massimo domenica e, oh, beh, in fondo è solo venerdì.  
Si passa una mano sulla bocca, sospirando pesantemente. Accendere la radio non gli porta sollievo, perché qualunque canzone troppo seria lo deprime, e quelle ritmate lo innervosiscono, quelle allegre gli fanno saltare i nervi del tutto. Tamburella sul volante con le dita giusto i primi due minuti, dopo di che si arrende all’evidenza e con uno sbuffo spazientito spegne tutto e torna a immergersi nuovamente nel caos londinese.  
Non ne può più. Per fortuna è maggio. Ancora qualche settimana e dirà addio a questo strazio.  
… maggio.  
Guarda nuovamente la cartella al suo fianco, e improvvisamente sente un sapore amaro in bocca, una sensazione fastidiosa che comincia rapidamente a mangiargli il cuore. Scuote la testa nel disperato tentativo di togliersi dalla mente il pensiero che sta prendendo forma, perché ha promesso a se stesso che avrebbe preso le dovute distanze dal problema più grosso della sua vita, e non ha intenzione di caracollare proprio in quel momento.  
Dio, Sherlock.  
Sospira forte, chiedendosi cosa abbia fatto di male per meritarsi tutto questo. Spera solo di essere a casa entro un orario decente. Si farà un tè e mangerà qualcosa, poi sotto la doccia e al Diavolo, i compiti aspetteranno domani.

Ci sono cose destinate a cambiare ciclicamente, nel suo lavoro.  
Gli studenti, per esempio.  
John non si è mai preso troppo la briga di conoscerli meglio. Ha due classi che valgono per otto, come potrebbe star dietro tutti? Lo scambio di parole c’è sempre stato, lo spargimento di consigli anche, ma per quanto si possa stare a contatto con qualcuno per anni, prima o poi gli studenti vecchi lasciano spazio a quelli nuovi, e non c’è molto da fare a riguardo.  
Non è mai stato troppo sentimentale, sulla cosa. Avrebbe anche preferito andare avanti così.  
E invece.  
Sherlock è lì che lo fissa senza ascoltarlo, come fa sempre. Ogni tanto tamburella sul libro con la penna, ogni tanto la mordicchia e, quando è sicuro che nessuno lo veda, la lascia scivolare dentro la bocca, facendola entrare e uscire, entrare e uscire.  
John lo odia. Lo odia soprattutto perché sembra che dei due lui sia l’unico a preoccuparsi della situazione. China un attimo la testa, prima di cancellare tutto quello che ha scritto sulla lavagna e dire “Per oggi abbiamo finito.”, venti minuti prima che suoni la campanella.

Il calendario segna il quindici di maggio. Il caldo sulla sua pelle è quasi fastidioso, perché più il tempo avanza e più si sente angosciato. Deve parlare con quel ragazzo, prima che esca totalmente di testa. Quando l’ennesima giornata finisce, John comincia a seguire Sherlock con la macchina, finché non si allontanano abbastanza da scuola e lui accosta, abbassando il finestrino.  
“Mi sta pedinando?”  
Lui ride, stronzo. Vorrebbe investirlo, sarebbe una liberazione per molti. Sicuramente non lo arresterebbero. “Sali in macchina.” gli dice soltanto, senza guardarlo. Sherlock gira attorno alla macchina, prima di aprire lo sportello e accomodarsi.  
“Come mai mi offre un passaggio? Non vorrà mica molestarmi sessualmente?”  
John lo ignora. Quella di Sherlock è una domanda a cui non saprebbe dare risposta, in realtà. Ha bisogno di parlargli, certo, ma per dirgli cosa? _Ehi, hai presente sì, che tra poco ci saranno gli esami di fine anno e oh ,guarda un po’, tu_ sei _all’ultimo anno? E che poi te ne andrai? E Dio solo sa quanto io sia cretino a farti notare tutto questo perché tu sai sempre tutto quello che mi da fastidio, ma non vedi questo?_  
“Professore, il suo silenzio mi inquieta. Mi inquieta il fatto che venga da me di sua spontanea volontà, sinceramente. Ha intenzione di tenere quel muso ancora per tanto o magari riusciamo a comunicare?”  
John tamburella con le dita sul volante, mentre imbocca una strada che non ha mai percorso. L’ideale sarebbe andare a casa, ma poi sarebbe troppo difficile provare a dire qualcosa e – ma perché s’è cacciato in una cosa simile?  
Guarda Sherlock muovere la testa con la coda dell’occhio, probabilmente la sua testa sta cercando di capire cosa stia succedendo – dubita che ci riesca, visto che anche lui si trova, al momento, in alto mare. Ferma l’automobile dopo un quarto d’ora, quando attorno a loro c’è solo una distesa verde e alberi a perdere.  
“Professore?” Si stupisce di sentire un tono di voce quasi insicuro, in Sherlock. Si volta a guardarlo, finalmente, e trattenendo il respiro allunga le mani sui suoi pantaloni, slacciandogli piano la cintura. Il ragazzo si irrigidisce appena sotto il suo tocco, ma poi John lo sente sospirare come in sollievo, e tornare a rilassarsi contro il sedile. “Se aveva voglia bastava dirmelo…”  
Deglutisce, infilandogli una mano nelle mutande. Le dita di Sherlock si stringono attorno al suo braccio mentre le gambe si allargano, lasciandogli spazio. Non capisce nemmeno lui cosa stia facendo – anzi no, per capire lo capisce più che bene, ma non capisce assolutamente _perché_ \- ma continua a muovere la mano, a premere il palmo contro la carne bollente di Sherlock, ancora morbida, ma così sensibile. Sherlock lo prende per il viso e lo bacia, la lingua che scivola dentro la sua bocca senza troppe difficoltà; John sente il peso sul suo petto farsi più opprimente, e lui si sente infinitamente stupido, umore nero che scorre nelle sue vene senza sosta. Geme nella sua bocca controvoglia, mentre sfila la mano e abbassa del tutto la zip dei jeans, prima di tornare a toccarlo, a sentirlo farsi duro, piano, come se l’altro non avesse fretta. Glielo tira fuori, e Sherlock lo molla per poggiare la testa sul sedile e aprire la bocca per cominciare a respirare a pieni polmoni, gli occhi semiaperti per guardare l’altro, le sue mani che si muovono, le sue orecchie dipinte di rosso.  
John flette la schiena, è così piccolo che non ha difficoltà a trovare una posizione comoda. Avvicina le labbra alla patta dei jeans, sfiorando col naso la pelle che va a fuoco, l’odore di Sherlock che gli entra in testa con forza, pretenzioso, prendendo velocemente possesso del suo cervello. È sicuro che il formicolio che sente alla base del collo è la conseguenza degli occhi di Sherlock fissi sulla sua testa – se lo può immaginare, lui che sa e prevede sempre tutto scosso all’improvviso che nessuno si aspettava, nemmeno John. Lo prende in bocca piano, la lingua che scivola lenta e assaggia la carne, che risale e la bagna, mentre con una mano si regge al sedile, con l’altra scosta ancora le mutande, quel tanto per fargli incastrare la mano nel vuoto delle gambe del ragazzo. Sherlock geme e si scioglie, mentre lui inizia a succhiare piano. La pelle scotta sulla lingua, diventa umida, non capisce se sia piacevole o meno. In testa gli martella solo una parola - _idiota, idiota, idiota_ \- ma non vuole fermarsi, vuole che per una volta sia lui a muoversi, vuole che per una volta sia Sherlock a rimanere senza parole, a sentirsi sconvolto, a chiedersi perché.  
 _Perché?_  
Le dita lunghe e sottili di Sherlock sulla sua testa lo scuotono di brividi che non ha mai provato prima. Non riesce a darne una natura, non capisce se gli piacciano o meno; li lascia lì, liberi di vagare per il suo corpo, sperando che si prendano qualche pensiero e lo buttino giù da un burrone. Lo sente stringergli i capelli, rilassarsi, stringerli ancora. John aumenta il ritmo, la mano che lavora vicino all’inguine mentre la sua lingua si contorce sulla punta, strappando al ragazzo gemiti più alti. Gli piace sentire Sherlock reagire, Sherlock farsi più duro nella sua bocca, Sherlock che muove il bacino e comincia a farfugliare qualcosa di sconnesso, sussurri che non impiegano molto a trasformarsi in gemiti alti – chissà se qualcuno passerà, se qualcuno li vedrà e riderà, o scapperà.  
Non vuole pensare a niente.  
Lascia scivolare quel cazzo fino in fondo alla gola, tenendo la lingua premuta sulla carne, sentendo le prime gocce di sperma scivolare sulle sue labbra. E succhia ancora, risalendo, e continua così finché Sherlock non si piega sopra la sua testa, stringendogli forte la spalla e venendogli in bocca in un gemito disperato.  
John si alza quasi di colpo, fregandosi una mano contro la bocca – ah, dovrà lavare quella giacca, quando torna a casa, o resterà la macchia. Dovrà lavare tutto, non può andare in giro con quella roba senza averla messa almeno tre volte in lavatrice. Sherlock lo fissa e lui si sente infastidito, perché non riesce a guardarlo; vorrebbe vedere la sua faccia rossa, vedere se è sconvolto quanto lui, ma l’unica cosa che fa è mettere le mani sul volante e tenere le labbra strette.  
“Professore?”  
Sherlock allunga una mano sulla sua spalla, e lui ha un fremito che spaventa entrambi. John annuisce, guardando il vuoto.  
“Ti riporto a casa.”

Non lo guarda in faccia per tre giorni.  
Non lo chiama, non lo rimprovera, non lo interroga, non gli chiede nemmeno i compiti. Fa finta che non esista, così come fa finta che non esista il calendario, e i giorni che passano.  
Non ha idea di come liberarsi da quella sensazione orribile che gli stringe lo stomaco, non ha nemmeno voglia di mettersi a pensare a una qualche motivazione plausibile.  
Non può essere quello che pensa.  
Sherlock da in fondo all’aula gli lancia una pallina che gli entra nella camicia, e lui sbuffa, ingoiando qualunque rimprovero. È una fortuna che di lì a poco suoni l’intervallo – è un po’ meno una fortuna che Sherlock resti lì, seduto, a fissarlo.  
“Credo noi due dovremmo parlare.”  
Se lo aspettava da un momento all’altro. Solo, non così presto. Sente la sedia scricchiolare, mentre lui tenta di trovare il pezzo di carta incastrato tra il cotone della camicia e la sua pelle. Sherlock fa prima di lui, e le sue dita calde lo fanno rabbrividire appena. “Non credo sia una buona idea.”  
Sente Sherlock sospirare, prendergli una ciocca di capelli e tirarla appena. “Non faccia il bambino. Ho bisogno di ripetizioni. Vorrei che me le desse lei. Lo sa com’è, sono una persona difficile.”  
“Ho da fare.”  
“Sa benissimo che non è vero.”  
Non ha torto, purtroppo. Come faccia a saperlo, resta comunque un mistero.  
“Fai come vuoi.” dice alla fine, dopo un silenzio che più che pochi secondi sembra durare ore. Sherlock si china sul collo, lasciandoci sopra un bacio. Lascia cadere la pallina di carta sulla sua mano, e poi gli sfiora l’orecchio col naso – “A stasera, allora.” bisbiglia piano, per non spaventarlo.  
Il suo stomaco è ridotto a un nodo doloroso, e non ha idea se potrà continuare così ancora per molto, perché lui, davvero, non riesce più a sostenere la tensione che se lo sta mangiando piano.

È seduto sul divano con un libro capovolto sul petto, che cerca di dare un ritmo regolare al suo respiro. Ha lasciato la porta aperta perché non crede di aver la forza di alzarsi quando Sherlock arriverà – vorrebbe restare lì, immobile, magari chiudersi, ma sa che quel mostro sarebbe capace di attaccarsi al campanello fino a vedere un segno di vita dall’altra parte della porta, per cui…  
Sente lo scricchiolio della porta d’ingresso e stringe forte le palpebre, il cuore che comincia a battere più veloce. Si sente un idiota ad avergli detto di sì – non gli ha detto di sì, cazzo, no. Lo odia. Stringe il cuscino aspettando che quel maledetto ragazzino entri, così glielo lancerà in faccia, e lui capirà che non ha alcuna intenzione di vederlo e lo lascerà in pace, Dio solo sa quanto vorrebbe accadesse.  
Ma quando Sherlock entra in salotto, il labbro arricciato di lato e lo sguardo indagatore, John sente la voglia di fargli del male fisico scemare, e si limita a far cadere il cuscino in terra, sbuffando sonoramente.  
“Salve.”  
“Entra, muoviti.”  
Sherlock ubbidisce. Lascia scivolare lo zaino dalla spalla, mentre con un colpo di bacino chiude la porta, e la lascia lì sul pavimento, avvicinandosi all’altro. John si mette seduto, scuotendo la testa e passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Non credo di aver voglia di parlare con te, al momento. Per cui se hai da dire qualcosa, fallo velocemente, così-“  
“Lei la deve smettere, qualunque cosa stia facendo.”  
John alza un sopracciglio e lo fissa senza capire. Le mani gli prudono, vorrebbe strozzarlo, eppure si trattiene, perché magari parlare serve, magari parlare risolve. “Cosa starei facendo?”  
Sherlock avanza fino al tavolo dove tiene tutti i compiti in classe, la sua agenda, la sua ventiquattro ore aperta. Ci poggia il suo sedere perfetto e lo fissa come se fosse l’essere più stupido del mondo.  
Dio, quanto lo odia.  
“Mi sta evitando, ecco cosa sta facendo. Non capisco perché, considerando che l’ultima volta che abbiamo per così dire parlato, lei me lo stava succhiando.” Azzarda un sorriso , tirando su col naso. “E di sua spontanea volontà, oserei aggiungere.”  
John sente le orecchie bollenti, e vedere il sorriso di Sherlock allargarsi gli da la certezza matematica di essere arrossito. Apre la bocca per ribattere, ma al terzo tentativo di far uscire qualche parola dalla sua voce decide che è meglio stare in silenzio.  
“Ora. Lei di solito mi evita, ma è divertente. Ma quello che sta facendo ora non è divertente, anzi, è piuttosto fastidioso. Anche perché sinceramente non capisco cosa le sia preso da un giorno all’altro. Che c’è che non va? La primavera le fa strani effetti?”  
Il ragazzo si allunga su di lui, piegando la schiena. John non riesce a pensare che a una cosa.  
Maggio. Fine dell’anno.  
Fine.  
Fine.  
“Non c’è niente che non va.” esclama infine, con voce secca. Si morde il labbro, respirando forte, perché vorrebbe cercare di darsi un minimo di controllo, e invece si sta sentendo male, peggio di una ragazzina in preda agli ormoni.  
“Lei mente e ne è consapevole. Continua a molestarsi le mani, è evidentemente nervoso. Molto nervoso. O almeno, più del solito. Non convincerebbe nemmeno un bambino poi, con quella voce. Non è assolutamente credibile. Ho intenzione di restare qua finché non mi dirà cosa le passa per la testa, quindi le cose sono due: o si muove, e io me ne vado, o non mi dice nulla e io rimango qui dentro finché campa.”  
Sta per vedere nero.  
Conta fino a dieci per calmarsi, ma quando arriva a quattro si ritrova in piedi senza rendersene conto e sta avanzando verso quell’insolente, e la prima cosa che fa quando gli è davanti è afferrargli i polsi e scuoterlo finché non lo sente protestare.  
“Tu non hai idea.” sibila, leccandosi le labbra, incapace di guardarlo. Gli fissa il naso, non ha il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo. “Non hai idea di cosa ci sia nella mia testa.”  
Lo sente irrigidirsi sotto le sue mani. In qualche modo la cosa lo inquieta. Vorrebbe fermarsi, mandarlo via e dirgli di non farsi più vedere, magari di cambiare classe, o di non venire proprio fino alla fine dell’anno, lo giustificherà lui, finché può vivere tranquillo.  
Gli fa male lo stomaco, farfalle dappertutto.  
“Ovvio che non ne ho idea. Lei non parla.”  
“Non è questo il problema!”  
Alza la voce, sbattendo i polsi di Sherlock contro la scrivania. Si impone mentalmente di non parlare più finché non ritroverà la calma, ma il suo cuore è partito, e la sua testa è piena di un rumore bianco che gli da fastidio, che non riesce a scacciare. Si mette tra le sue gambe, respirando già a fatica.  
Vorrebbe solo buttarsi sul divano e dormire, nient’altro. “Non è questo il problema, Cristo! Possibile che non lo capisci?”  
China la testa e guarda la camicia viola di Sherlock, immaginando la sua pancia sotto la stoffa. È stanco di dover combattere contro se stesso, e i moralismi, e tutto il resto.  
È stanco di combattere contro quella bestia disumana.  
John lascia di colpo i polsi di Sherlock per aggrapparsi al colletto della camicia. Lo scuote e poi _boom_ , il cervello si stacca e smette di comandare il resto del corpo e via, preme le labbra contro quelle dell’altro, la lingua che spinge facendosi subito spazio nella sua bocca, sempre così calda, sempre così reattiva.  
“Perché non ci arrivi?” gli dice, la voce alta e assordante, prima di rientrare in lui e baciarlo con forza. Sherlock reagisce sempre, Sherlock non sta mai fermo, la lingua che risponde, che lo trascina, che gli fa stringere lo stomaco più forte. John la blocca tra le labbra per succhiarla, e con le mani gli slaccia velocemente la camicia, con le dita che tremano.  
Sente che sta per scoppiare.  
Scivola fuori dalla sua bocca portando con sé un rivolo di saliva, mentre si china a mordergli il collo, a succhiarlo forte, senza preoccuparsi di lasciare segni. Poi preme la fronte contro la pelle umida, accarezzandogli il petto. “Non te ne frega niente? Non ti importa?”  
Sente la testa di Sherlock piegarsi verso di lui, ma John si ostina a tenere il viso nascosto – non vuole guardarlo, teme i suoi occhi come teme tutto il resto. Gli lecca il petto, tiene i capezzoli tra le labbra, succhiandoli, lasciando una mano libera di accarezzargli la pancia, mentre l’altra armeggia con la cintura.  
Ha fretta fretta _fretta_ , vuole che vada via che gli dica che non gli interessa, che non gli è mai interessato di lui del loro rapporto che lui è l’unico tra i due ad aver pensato anche solo per un minuto che Dio sì poteva esserci qualcosa tra di loro. Morde la carne mentre scivola sugli addominali, e poi risale, mentre la zip si abbassa e i pantaloni scendono, e le sue mani stringono Sherlock così forte sulle spalle che quello geme appena, anche se il respiro è caldo, anche se è evidentemente eccitato. “Girati.” gli dice con la voce rotta, obbligandolo ad obbedire, Sherlock che allunga automaticamente le braccia sul tavolo per sostenersi. Si lascia aderire al suo corpo, una mano che va a stringere Sherlock tra le gambe – Dio, è già duro, è duro e umido e Dio, il suo stomaco si ripiega su se stesso così tanto da far male. Gli si struscia addosso e geme sulla sua spalla, affondando ancora i denti, rompendo la pelle. “Perché sono l’unico che – “ si blocca, prendendo fiato, perfettamente incastrato tra le natiche dell’altro. “Che ci pensa?”  
Vorrebbe vedere la sua faccia solo per capire se _capisce_. Ma si limita a toccarlo, senza darsi un ritmo, le dita che tremano attorno alla sua erezione.  
“Professore-“ prova a chiamarlo Sherlock, ma lui non lo sente, il sangue che scorre con forza nelle orecchie. Stringe gli occhi e lascia scivolare dentro due dita, muovendole senza grazia, spingendole più in fondo che può. Le gambe di Sherlock tremano mentre la sua bocca si apre e lascia scappare un gemito; lo stomaco di John si stringe ancora, più forte, perché non ce la fa più, vuole entrargli dentro e urlare, spingersi contro, imprimersi nelle sue viscere. Lascia che Sherlock si abitui alla sua presenza – come se ce ne fosse bisogno, ormai – prima di sostituirsi alle dita, gemendogli nell’orecchio, lungo e roco, basso.  
Dio, la testa.  
“Sono stanco,” mormora, poggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla e cominciando a spingersi in lui con un ritmo secco; è controllato, stavolta, stringe le natiche mentre si muove piano dentro di lui – come fa ad essere sempre così caldo e accogliente, ogni santa volta? “Stanco di vederti e pensare che-“  
Trattiene il fiato, perdendosi per un attimo nella voce nell’altro. Ma Sherlock poi si ferma, si volta appena per ascoltare, e lui comincia di nuovo a spingersi in lui perché non vuole pensare, vuole solo scoparlo e lasciar perdere il resto, _chi se ne importa del resto_.  
La sua bocca, però, non la pensa allo stesso modo. Per un momento, John si sente all’interno di una bolla, riesce a sentire la sua voce parlare ma non a capire cosa stia dicendo; non riesce a impedirsi di far uscire qualunque cosa dalle sue labbra, mentre morde Sherlock, mentre il ritmo del bacino si perde nell’aria bollente, senza alcuna speranza di tornare regolare. Affonda le unghie nei fianchi esili dell’altro, entrandogli dentro completamente, sentendo Sherlock allargare le gambe e piegarsi sul tavolo – uno, due, tre spinte, ancora, ancora, ancora.  
Fa in tempo a sentire la sua stessa voce dire che Sherlock non ha capito un cazzo, di loro due, prima di stringere forte le palpebre e ritrovarsi una marea di macchie bianche e brillanti, l’orgasmo che si riversa dentro l’altro con una spinta più forte. Si lascia andare addosso all’altro, ormai svuotato, respirando forte – chissà se lui è venuto, chissà se gli ha fatto male _oh mio Dio che cosa ho fatto._  
Trattiene il fiato per qualche istante, cercando di recuperare i pezzi di sé che ha lasciato per strada.  
“S-Scusa.”  
Quello che esce dalla sua bocca è un borbottio pieno di una marea di sentimenti che avrebbe voluto soffocare, tenere nascosti per sempre. Esce piano dal suo corpo, evitando di guardarlo, fissando un punto a caso nel vuoto. Sherlock si rimette dritto, sospirando mentre si volta per guardarlo. Si sistema i capelli, annoiato che gli coprano la visuale.  
“Lei è davvero strano.”  
Sente lo sguardo di Sherlock sulla fronte, ma non riesce ad alzare la faccia, perché il pavimento è sicuramente meno capace di giudicarlo per l’orrore che è.  
“Mi può guardare, ora?”  
Ha una voce morbida, incrinata da un velo di preoccupazione. John non lo avrebbe mai pensato capace di provare emozioni simili. Si morde il labbro e fa cenno di no, e intanto sente gli occhi pizzicare, ma stavolta non fa nulla per fermarsi, perché non ne ha davvero più la forza.  
“Perché piange, adesso?” e si avvicina, avvolgendogli il collo con le braccia e baciandolo sulla guancia. “Guardi che a me è piaciuto.”  
“Perché tu non sei normale.” si lascia scappare con uno sbuffo divertito; lo stringe forte, tirando su col naso – tanto non ha senso far finta di niente, ormai.  
“E lei parla troppo, mentre scopa. E dice una marea di stronzate. Non penserà davvero che si libererà di me nel giro di qualche mese, vero?”  
John finalmente alza il viso, trovando il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. Sherlock è meraviglioso, con le guance ancora arrossate e le labbra umide. Gli sorride, quell’espressione sghemba che a lezione gli fa accapponare la pelle, e che adesso sembra così bella.  
“Professore, io non volevo dirglielo dire perché avevo paura di una reazione un po’ diversa da questa, e se devo essere sincero, per quanto strano possa essere, al momento mi lascia un po’ spiazzato. Ma se la cosa può evitarle ulteriori inutili paranoie, io non ho assolutamente intenzione di metterla da parte quando sarà finita la scuola.”  
John tira su più forte, e si passa una mano sul volto per cercare di darsi un minimo di contegno. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma non è sicuro di esserne capace, al momento. “No, non le sto chiedendo di bocciarmi, non credo sopporterei un altro anno con Anderson. E no, non si chieda come faccio a sapere che Anderson verrà bocciato, anche perché credo lo sappiano tutti. Comunque in sostanza, e non importa se lei non è d’accordo, verrò qui. A vivere con lei. Permanentemente.”  
John non dice niente, limitandosi a prendergli il viso tra le mani, a borbottare qualcosa che nemmeno lui sente sulle labbra di quel ragazzino impossibile, prima di baciarlo.  
Ha il cervello totalmente fritto, ormai è certo. Non ha bisogno di altro per capire che non c’è niente da fare, quando incontri Sherlock Holmes sul tuo cammino e tu vuoi solo scappare.  
Perché non puoi, semplicemente.  
Si sente stupido ad esserci arrivato ora, perché era una cosa così semplice, così idiota, e ora non ha più bisogno di far niente, perché il nodo allo stomaco s’è sciolgo, come quello alla gola, quello al cervello.  
Dio, lo ama da morire.

 


	7. Il mondo è capovolto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È stupido, è insensato, e nonostante tutto gli sta bene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E l'ultima, speciale perché non programmata, per il compleanno di una scimmia.

È stupido, è insensato, e nonostante tutto gli sta bene.  
A Sherlock non importa delle sue rughe, dei suoi stupidi acciacchi dati dall’età che avanza - a volte lo sfotte, fastidioso, irritante come sempre, ma è capace di essere gentile e aiutarlo quando la sua gamba fa le bizze, di portargli una tazza di tè quando la giornata è stata troppo pesante e ha bisogno di riposare e affondare la mano nei suoi capelli.  
Sherlock ha tutto quello che lui non ha, la baldanza, la giovinezza, un cervello per cui lui, alla sua età, avrebbe pagato oro. Ed è ridicolo, alla fine, che John si sia arreso alla sua magnificenza, oltre che alla sua bellezza. Perché rendersi conto di essere oggetto delle attenzioni di una creatura così meravigliosa alla fine lascia il segno, ti fa rendere conto di cose.  
Sherlock non è fatto per amare. È fatto per sorprendere, per distruggere. Eppure lo ama. Lo ama quando lo distrae dalla correzione dei compiti, lo ama quando al mattino fa scivolare le mani nei suoi pantaloni prima che esca per andare a scuola, facendolo arrivare puntualmente in ritardo.  
Lo ama tra le coperte, sul divano, in mezzo ai baci, alle carezze, alle parole gentili che sulle sue labbra stonano come l’aspro e l’amaro assieme. Alla gente che gli guarda male rivela le cose peggiori che possa mai esser loro detto in una vita intera, li distrugge con poche parole, semplici, mirate. Ogni volta John deve ricordargli come ci si comporta, ma Sherlock fa reset, e alla fine si arrende all’evidenza.  
In fondo Sherlock ha ragione, a nessuno dovrebbe importare.  
Lo pensa sempre più spesso, adesso che Sherlock non frequenta più la sua scuola, ora che ha con lui un rapporto normale, fuori dalle costrizioni convenzionali – non proprio, in realtà, ma in ogni caso non gli interessa. Può lasciar correre i dettagli così insignificanti, ormai.  
Sherlock ha sulle labbra il sapore aspro delle fragole che ha appena mangiato. Gli piace che ogni volta abbia un sapore diverso, gli piace non sapere cosa troverà quando torna a casa da lavoro e Sherlock è la sua casa, il suo riparo.  
Mesi fa non avrebbe mai pensato a niente del genere.  
Il mondo è capovolto, ma adesso è perfetto.


End file.
